


Crazy, Rich, and Love

by Ayojiminsflowercrown



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone is rich af, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, It's not a cinderella kind of au tho, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Love Triangles, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Poor Song Yoo Jung, Prada and Burberry too, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, They're so whipped how even, This story is sponsored by Gucci and Chanel, Tomboy Lalisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayojiminsflowercrown/pseuds/Ayojiminsflowercrown
Summary: After a series of unwanted events in her life, Song Yoo Jung will no longer let fate writes her life story. She will be the only one who gets to write everything that'll happen in her life.So, even though fate had brought her to Seoul, Yoo Jung will make sure that whatever happens next is up to her. So she began her first day at Seoul Grand University with a smile. She got everything in her control.But after meeting a certain good looking boy with a wooden skateboard and the popular boy with a beautiful voice in the convenience store and joining the campus's popular music club, she was beginning to think that fate had always been a few steps ahead. Because in all honesty, Yoo Jung did not wish nor expect any of this happening.orSong Yoo Jung is new to the rich community in her University, and is only trying to survive, but gets mixed up with too many rich-people related stuff and problems, and is just utterly confused by the end of the day.





	Crazy, Rich, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my very first fan fiction, so please pardon my mistakes. I wrote this for fun and I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, and here are some notes for some of the characters: 
> 
> I honestly prefer the readers to imagine all the characters themselves, but I found some idols that fits the characters just right, so, yeah. 
> 
> Kim Yoo Jung as Song Yoo Jung  
> Choi Yoo Jung as Kim Soo Ra 
> 
> The others are the idols themselves. 
> 
> Alright, so enjoy the story!

Song Yoo Jung learns that life is like a blank plain white paper that allows everyone to write their own stories. She learns that it’s up to the person, as an author, to write how their lives will turn out.

But, she also learns that in the midst of being a writer of our own stories, fate sometimes gets a bit in a way. She wouldn’t say fate is a bother, it’s more like, fate comes when our pen or pencils break from writing too much of our stories. So it writes on our behalf, unintentionally of course, the storyline could definitely get out of hand, because fate has its own brain and creativity and Yoo Jung might be a bit annoyed. Because for as long as she remembers, she tried to write a well written story, but she always slips up and eventually fate took control of the wheel and managed to ruin the main plot.

That’s why she is now in Seoul moving her things into a small cramped apartment-a bit far away from the city itself-Instead of staying at her house taking care of her brothers and grandma back in Busan. She shouldn’t complain, but fate has interfered with her true intention to stay and help her grandma grow corns or cabbages back at the farm and she is a bit bothered by it. Anyone in their right mind would never miss an opportunity to learn at a prestigious university in Seoul and yet here she is moping and slowly regretting her decision to enroll at Seoul Grand University that accepted her scholarship request, because of an intense homesick feeling, and she had just arrived at the city. 

If it wasn’t because of her grandma’s threats on not being able to make a living when it’s only her and her brothers, Yoo Jung wouldn’t risk or even bat an eye at the admission form in the internet. She had argued that being a farmer would’ve been fine, but her grandma had told her that she was able to make a living for Yoo Jung and her brothers because of the money her grandpa had left for them. If not, they would’ve live out in the streets and alleyways because of the huge financial crisis. Yoo Jung knows how much her grandma cared, and she knows for a fact, that her grandma had a point.

So here she is. Standing among the large boxes that surrounds her. 

The apartment was cheap. It costs about 100 won per month, she had browsed a whole day for an inhibited cheap apartment and almost screams in relief when she found one, of course the quality is… also cheap, but she couldn’t afford more than that before she finally gets a decent part time job somewhere, so she just have to put up with it. 

It’s a small apartment with everything being in the same room. There was no bedroom, kitchen and living room separated. It’s literally in one room. The bed was pushed on the right corner of the room, the kitchen was on the left side, with a small wooden table and an old cranky chair for two, she would have to check if those are sittable. Then there was the living room, an old worn out brown couch and a wooden coffee table, there was no tv, obviously, and there was a brown dusty rug underneath the couch. The bathroom was between the kitchen and the old bed. She sighs, she didn’t really know what she had to pack back in Busan, so she had packed things that are important to her only. Forgetting kitchen utensils and even plates and their buddies. Because of course, the whole place is empty. 

How lovely. She wipes her forehead before fishing out her peach wallet. She sighs when she saw how broke she was. She had ordered lunch near the train station and now she only have a few won for buying a few cheap ramen for her meal in the next 3-4 days and probably some other cheap stuff. 

And she had just arrived. 

“Isn’t this fun?” She mumbles and gave her new ‘home’ a weak smile. But before anymore negativity floats in the air she shook her head and gave herself an encouraging clap. A genuine smile now appears on her face. 

“It’s okay Song Yoo Jung! You’ll survive. Anyway, let’s get you clean up!” She exclaimed before tying her long black hair and started unpacking her things to settle down and finally have some shut eye. Sometimes she glanced at the leaking pipe near the kitchen and at the worn out wallpaper with moss on it. She scrunches her nose, but it’s okay, she convinced herself. It can be dealt later, everything is okay, and even if fate has written a few lines on a new stage/blank paper, she had sworn that she would be writing the rest of the story. 

So Yoo Jung had almost hummed herself to sleep because even with a complicated start, she couldn’t wait to write a whole new page the next morning.  
Because what could possibly go wrong? 

Everything. Says fate, But Song Yoo Jung doesn’t need to know that now, does she?  
And so her new life goes on. 

 

The next morning,

 

Yoo Jung had woken up with a cramped back and a sore neck, she didn’t know she forgot to bring her pillow until she realised that she did not, in fact, bring her pillow. Which means she had to suffer a whole night on the hard mattress and cold air because of course she forgot to bring her blanket as well, who said moving out was going to be easy? 

“Ow..” She bit her lip and slowly sits up on the cold bed. She would’ve complain, but she was just grateful to at least have the bed, what a great way to start her first day of college entrance. Well, they said there would be an orientation first, so she was looking forward to that, people said orientation day is the best time to make some allies, which is something she desperately need to survive in this unfamiliar city. Ignoring her shoulder and back pain, Yoo Jung rushed into the shower, only to figure out that the water wasn’t working. How delightful! But of course, fate will not write her story, it’s her first day meeting new people that would be a part of her life-for the time being-and she definitely need to shower. With creativity and a bit of stupidity she had showered with sink water. Yes, she had managed to fill up water in a huge bucket she had brought with her, and showered.  
See? Fate will not stop her. With a mischievous smile she exited the bathroom and changed her clothes. 

Yoo Jung had gone all out with browsing about her university. She had applied for Seoul’s top universities-randomly-and ended up at Seoul Grand Univ. She browsed about the place, and yes, it is prestigious and magnificent, she couldn’t describe it but, the place is huge, she was stunned the first time she googled it.  
Which made her a bit nervous, she heard about rich kids, she have met some at Busan, but this was next level rich.  
She browsed and even went to social media research and found out about how crazy rich the students are, and how expensive it is for anyone to enroll.  
It’s out of the world that her scholarship was even accepted. She had ignored all the facts, because she would rather just experience everything herself, with the information to keep her guards up. But now it’s just getting under her skin. 

She was emailed a few days ago, before leaving, that it’s a must to join the student forum. It’s a website where students are able to interact and receive important information and news from the university.  
It’s like the university’s social media for their students. Being the good student she is, Yoo Jung ran to the internet cafe near her house and signed up, made an account for herself. When she did, everything was exposed. She saw how ‘fun’ the students are. There were pictures and videos in the public timeline about summer parties and events before the new semester begins, where seniors and some sophomores posted about their summertime. Girls in bikinis on the beach with half naked boys, there were other posts about late night parties in this huge fancy mansions, and some even posted about trips abroad and Yoo Jung was suddenly not really looking forward for the next 4 years. 

But of course, she totally got this, fate will not bring her there, she is in just for the studies, the diploma, and work insurance. In and out, that simple. Yoo Jung checks her outfit for the last time. Freshman’s dress code is white and she doesn’t really know how to dress up, because farmers usually just stick with brown overalls and black boots and sometimes a hat, but she had browsed a bit, at the internet cafe near her house, and the simplest decent outfit she could muster is a white knitted sweater, with black leggings and sneakers. It’s the fanciest she got in her closet, and she was proud to wear them.  
With a rare blooming confidence Song Yoo Jung steps out of her apartment and walks to the bus station. 

════════════════════════

The bus drops her off not too far from the gates of the campus. She gave a thank you nod to the driver before hopping off from her ride. Her eyes gleams at the sight. She is standing at the bus station that’s in front of her campus and even with the tall protective gates she was in awe.  
The campus was huge, the buildings and the fields. She looks around, and spots expensive cars entering the main gates of the campus. There were lamborghinis, Bugattis and other well known expensive cars you could ever imagine. This might sound exaggerated but it’s pretty believable, for a university that harbours rich people.  
She didn’t like the way her stomach twists but she heads for the entrance anyway. 

════════════════════════

There are a few buildings. 3 main ones and another 3 a bit further back, that she assumes would be the executive dorm rooms. It was only when she enters the middle one from the 3 main ones that she feels so out of place. Everyone and everything was fancy, she realized this from noticing how everyone dresses, they were literally wearing expensive clothing brands. 

The girls wore all this jewelry, fancy necklaces and bracelets, their heels are glowing and super high Yoo Jung almost cringes because that would hurt so badly. She stares at her own shoes and even if it makes her feel all kinds of discomfort it was comfortable so she give herself a point for that. They were also wearing branded handbags. The boys wore expensive brands too, flashing their watches, and Yoo Jung doesn’t need to see the tags to know how much those jackets, hoodies, and boots costs. It’s weird because it seems that almost everyone in the hallway was a freshman like her, but they fit right in, unlike her. 

She saw how other freshman was looking at their phones, probably looking up for news at Grand.It (The student forum website/app) for their orientation day. Avery doesn’t have the electronic device so now she have to quickly find her way to the library for a computer. She was about to grab the campus map from her bag, and she was just in time to dodge a boy who was riding a skateboard behind her towards the end of the hallway. A skateboard. 

“Oops! Sorry!” the boy had said before flashing her a boxy smile and goes back riding on his wooden skateboard. Girls and boys scurries out of his way, and he shouts more sorries and oops along the hallway.  
A bit later 2 man, one in a neat suit and black glasses and the other one with a white dress shirt and black slacks runs to catch up with the boy. The one with the dress shirt screams his name. “Mr. Kim!” 

Yoo Jung blinks, maybe she wasn’t the only one out of place. She can’t believe she just witnessed someone riding an actual wooden skateboard inside a high class campus building wearing an expensive gucci attire, it’s not hard to spot, the logos were on his plain white v-neck shirt and slippers? But the shirt gives it off.

After shaking the weird incident away, Yoo Jung beams when she finally found out that the library was at 8th floor. Thank the Gods her campus has an elevator or she would’ve died out of exhaustion. She enters the library and wasted no time to the internet corner, she quickly opens the website, and is relieved that she came a few minutes before the bell rang. 

There was a notice for new students. 

{NOTICE FOR NEW STUDENTS!]

Good morning students, it is finally your first day at the campus! We are pleased to finally welcome you into our premises. Welcome to Seoul Grand University! You are all special for being able to join us! Now, for your orientation day, we’ve prepared a few simple things to make sure every one of you could adapt well to the school system and environment. We expect the best and valuable graduates, that is why we provide unlimited facilities for our students and on this orientation day you will all be introduced to each one of them. Anyway! You will be divided into groups, and will stick with your decided group until the orientation day ends. Your activities will be guided through your respective groups. Please check your inboxes to find out which group your name is attached to and which room you will head to.  
And lastly remember to have fun! Enjoy your orientation day! 

Sincerely,  
Seoul Grand University. 

Yoo Jung inhales as she opens her inbox. There’s a recent unread one. 

Hello Mrs. Song. You are in group 5, please head to the Theatre room, Thank you.

Without missing a beat the bell rang, and she shuts the computer and her discouraging thoughts down before heading to this theatre room that’s luckily located a floor below.

════════════════════════

Kim Namjoon almost growls when he feels his phone vibrating in his pockets. The class just started and his business lecturer had just spoken the first few words when he had to pick up a call from someone he is too familiar with but isn’t too happy to pick up the call. Jackson, who was sitting beside him gave him a wary look. Namjoon waves it off before standing up and excusing himself to answer the call. His lecturer gave him a curt nod before he leaves the room. 

He answers the call. 

“What is it Park?” He asks, addressing Park Chanyeol who was at the other side of the call. Namjoon is a little bit annoyed because he had to sleep in a tight amount of time because of the formal event he had to attend last night. 

[Morning to you too, Kim.] 

“What is it?” Namjoon pressed. 

[Right, sorry to bother you mate, but your little brother’s making a huge mess and it’s still… 8 am in the freaking morning, just thought you wanted to know.]

Ah, what do you say in those cheesy memes? Ah yeah, disappointed but not surprised. Namjoon runs a hand through his hair and bit his cheek. 

[He’s now making a huge chaos in the food station, he might even scare off the new students, again, just thought you wanted to know. Oh, and he’s mentoring by the way, which is why you probably wants to know. Only you can stop him!] Chanyeol said that drops with a heroic tone.

[Anyway, I’m just looking out for you and your reputation. Have a good day!]

And with that Namjoon ends the call with the longest sigh. This is going to be a long day. Instead of going back to the lecture room he walks towards the Food station. 

════════════════════════

Yoo Jung had gone to the theatre a few times, back when her parents were alive they would watch movies at least once in 2 months. So yes she have ever been to a theatre room before, right? Because a movie theatre is similar to a theatre, right? Well no, apparently it’s not. She realized this when she opens the fancy double door into a huge room with red carpeted ground and a long, wide and a tall brown stage. There are rows and rows of comfortable brown and red fancy seats that screams executive and luxury. 

Of course her campus has its own luxurious theatre room. There were a few students already seated on the seats near the stage. There are a group of girls chatting away with phones on their hands, some holding their phones lazily like they would rather be anywhere but here. There was 2 boys surrounded by girls, and if there’s one thing in common that Yoo Jung could see, was how good looking everyone was. Oh, and all wearing a white themed outfit. 

She looked for a crack for her to slip in, to join their fun conversation, but there was none. So she decided to just sit next to a girl, who was very pretty, she practically has a doll face. She was wearing white pearled dress and was scrolling through her phone while sucking on a lollipop. But she was quiet and wasn’t interacting with anyone else. Yoo Jung approached the occupied seats and it’s pretty hard to ignore the weird stares she was getting but she finally plops down next to the doll faced girl. 

Just in time, the main lights go off and some lets out a gasp before the stage lights turns on. It moves around the stage in anticipation until suddenly it stops and revealed a girl, probably a senior, with long wavy brown hair dressed in a formal yet casual attire. A black beret rests on her head, and the matching chanel green glittery top and skirt stands out. She finished off her look with a high black gucci bootheel and a small black gucci handbag in her grasp. After her dramatic entrance everyone starts to chatter. It seems that everyone knew who this stunning senior is. 

“Jennie Kim.” The doll faced girl states. Yoo Jung widens her eyes, she didn’t even ask. Maybe the doll faced girl was talking to herself? 

“Nope, I was answering that question in your head.” She says looking at Yoo Jung with a smile.  
“And that’s not creepy at all.” Yoo Jung mumbles, but quickly regretting it because that sounds plain rude.

To her surprise, the doll faced girl just laughs, putting her phone down to her lap, and extends a hand. “I’m lisa. Lalisa Manoban.” She introduced herself. 

It took a while until Yoo Jung manages to give a warm genuine smile back and initiates the  
handshake before replying, “Yoo Jung, Song Yoo Jung.” 

They shook hands and Lisa grins. “Nice to meet you Yoo Jung.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Yoo Jung said, gratefully. 

She would’ve beams because yes! She’s actually getting a friend on the first day, and that does not happen to everyone.

A loud hand clap brings her attention back to the stage. Jennie Kim is now standing with a sharp expression, studying the new faces in the room. Then she stops and smirks. Something about her is radiating intimidation for some reason. Yoo Jung couldn’t capture what makes her feel uncomfortable, Jennie Kim looks like one of those beautiful girls that Yoo Jung admires and aspire to become after seeing them on the Television or magazines back at her home in Busan. 

Jennie tilts her head. Then burst out laughing. The room was quiet, unsure of how to react. She was laughing and covering her mouth on the process and Yoo Jung frowns. Is something funny? 

Jennie wipes off a small amount of tears that was forming in her eyes before standing properly and flashes a million dollar smile to the students. The Boys was melting and she enjoys it. 

“Oh God, that was fun.” She says, her soft voice catches everyone off guard. She puts her hands on her hips.  
“Oh come on now, let’s not get too tense. All of you just got here right?” Everyone nods. 

“Then live up a bit, or we might have to kick you out.” She said in a friendly manner. And everyone froze. She laughs again. “Oh my God! You guys are making it too fun. I’m sorry, I was joking. There’s no way we could do that.” She emphasizes on the word no way and could.

“Anyway, I think we’ve wasted enough time. I’m Jennie Kim and I am this group’s mentor? Guide?” She puts her index finger on her chin- that flashes a nail decorated with white nail polish and glitters. Some students began chattering about how they knew who she was already and Jennie smirks. “Something like that, anyway, you’ve probably read the notice on GIT about how this orientation works right?”  
Everyone nods. 

Jennie nods back before smirking. “Good, now I’m not going to verbally explain everything about how today’s going to turn out, so-” She was stopped when a loud sound of the door opening echoes in the spacious room. 

A girl with a messy braided brown hair, and black glasses holds her knees in exhaustion. Everyone turns to see the newcomer. The girl quickly catches everyone’s attention when she gasps.

Jennie just sighs. “Take your seat.” She said with a tight smile.

The girl nods before making her way towards where everyone was seated. She sat next to Yoo Jung. She puts her handbag on her lap and pats her hair before looking at Jennie who looks at her blankly. 

“Moving on. There is a chat room in GIT created for each group, search it up on your phones and join. It will automatically accepts you if you’re joining the correct group so don’t mess up the numbers.” With this everyone quickly fishes out their phones and opens the app. Yoo Jung shifted on her seat uncomfortably. She is the only one without the device on her hand. Even the newcomer with the super messy braid hair was fishing out her phone.

“The group’s schedule and extra information will appear in there, So you don’t need to ask personally about everything to me or to-” She trails off before looking at the empty space beside her. She frowns. “-to me.” she finishes. 

“There’s a bot in the chatroom, so you can ask all the questions there.” She said coldly. 

The room starts becoming a bit noisy because joining the room wasn’t the only thing the students was doing. Yoo Jung clutched at her sling bag. Would Lisa mind if she asked to see the information in the chatroom? Would it be okay? Or maybe she should just sit and listen and go with the flow? But how if she misses something important? Should she just tell Jennie honestly about not having a phone? Various question and doubts rings in her head. Yoo Jung prefers growing cabbages rather than this. It’s way easier to decide what to do.

Then she catches a glimpse of the newcomer. Who looked a bit lost. She had her phone in hand, but didn’t know what to do with it. So Yoo Jung decides to write a few words on her story by tapping on the girl’s shoulder to give her a hand. Yoo Jung wouldn’t say she’s an expert with the modern day technology but she understands enough when Jennie gives the instructions.

The girl looked at Yoo Jung with wide eyes. Again, everyone was good looking here, and the girl too was...cute? She doesn’t have the sharp and define look like Jennie or a doll face like Lisa, but she was pretty. Yoo Jung could see that even with the messy hair and glasses on. 

Yoo Jung smiles. “I can help you with that.” She said. The girl just stares. Wait, maybe the girl actually knows what to do, but was thinking or something before opening the web/app and now Yoo Jung probably looks like a know-it-all and no, she doesn’t need someone getting the wrong impression of her, yet. And, of course she forgot to introduce herself. People usually introduce themselves when they first meet each other, like what lisa did, right? 

The girl breaks into a fit of giggles. That was unexpected. “Wow, yes thank you so much! I actually am having a hard time,” She says before smiling.

“Oh..? um I noticed how you weren’t opening the app so I thought you needed help?” Yoo Jung said and the he girl smiles widely. 

“Yes I do need help! I have the app, but I kind of forget where it was? Because I just got this phone.” She said honestly, and Yoo Jung laughs. “I’m glad I’m not the only one struggling in this modern world.” 

“Happy to hear!” The girl beams. “Oh by the way, I’m Kim Soo Ra! But you can call me Soo.”  
Yoo Jung brims in happiness when she realizes she was getting another friend.  
“Oh! Well, I’m Yoo Jung, Song Yoo Jung.” 

The girl smiles and lends her phone happily. Yoo Jung happily takes it and they stare at the phone as if it was a strange object until finally after a few scrolling they squeals when they found the app. Then she was tapped on her shoulder by Lisa who smiles at her prettily before eyeing Soo Ra and flashes her a smile too. 

“You guys joined the room? About 20 people joined already.” She said, eyeing her phone. “But I don’t see your name Yoo Jung, and…” She extends a hand to Soo Ra who shakes it happily.  
“Lalisa Manoban, call me Lisa.”  
“Hi too! I’m Kim Soo Ra, but you can call me Soo!”  
“Happy to meet you Soo.” Soo Ra nods vigorously. 

Yoo Jung smiles and was a bit in awe by how easily they befriended each other. 

“Anyway, you joined yet?” Lisa asks peering at the device Yoo Jung was holding. Yoo Jung nods and gives Soo Ra her phone back. “Soo just joined.” She adds. Lisa tilts her head. 

“Oh I don’t have a phone so,” Yoo Jung said. With that Lisa gasps. “Really??” 

“Yes?” 

“How does it feel like to live without a phone?” Lisa asks, suddenly getting very interested. Yoo Jung blinks. “It’s fine. I mean I have lived without one for a long time.” Yoo Jung remembers how curious she was when she saw her friends texting and gossiping with the device on their hands back when she was in middle school, but that was it. She knows her grandma couldn’t afford buying her a phone so she pretty much spends her time nurturing the farm. It didn’t bother her that much, even now when she’s miles away from home.

“Woah really?” Now Soo Ra asks. “I never had expensive phones, but I always have one.”  
“It must be fun not having one.” Lisa said sinking in her seat with a sigh. Yoo Jung doesn’t know much about the device, but she knows enough about how valuable a cellphone is for well, anyone. 

So she just smiles. “Well, there’s a plus and minus, but yeah, it’s been fun without it.” She said honestly. Lisa just smiles weakly. Yoo Jung noticed the weird change on her, but decides to ignore it. 

Then a loud whistle sound fills the room and everyone instantly looks up to the stage. Everyone stares at Jennie, who is now sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs crossed, holding a small white whistle. Another smirk appears on her face. 

“I’m sure everyone are done joining. And because your other mentor isn’t coming-” Yoo Jung was processing about how there supposed to be another mentor when suddenly the entrance door near the stage bursts open. All heads snapped towards the sound, and Yoo Jung immediately recognizes the brown haired boy standing near the door. He was carrying a skateboard on his left arm and a plastic bag that looks like, snacks? On his right hand. His hair is pushed up with a black bandana, that reveals his forehead and thick sharp eyebrows and well defined face. 

Anyone could tell the boy was good looking, and he was, as expected, well-known. Judging by how the girls are on their heels squealing and chattering. It was instant noise. Yoo Jung was once again, left out. She only knew the boy because he almost bumped her an hour ago, is it possible for everyone in the room was bumped by him too?

“Good morning!” The boys exclaims as his (surprisingly) deep voice echoes in the room. He began walking towards the stage. 

The boy passed by Yoo Jung and gets on the stage with a swift jump, and sat next to Jennie. He puts his skateboard and the plastic full of snacks before flashing a charming smile. 

The boys puked and the girls melts at the sight. Yoo Jung only blinks. Jennie gave him a stink eye and sighs. “You’re lucky you have the looks Tae.” Jennie mumbles and the boy whose name is “Tae” laughs. “Right, I’m sorry.” He mumbles back. 

“Anyway,” He said now facing all the dumbfounded students for his sudden appearance. “Sorry for being late, but I’m Kim Taehyung.” He introduced himself. 

“Ah, so he is Kim Taehyung.” Yoo Jung turns to Soo Ra who was eyeing the boy with admirance? Yoo Jung was about to ask who this Kim Taehyung is, but Taehyung beat her to it. 

“I’m your mentor as well, so let’s get along.” He said with a smile. Ah, he’s a senior. “I hope she wasn’t giving you a hard time. Oh, and I have snacks too.” He said flashing another smile that made girls literally woos, and Yoo Jung was utterly confused. 

════════════════════════

After a bit more talking in the theatre room with the snacks distributed, the group finally leaves the room and starts exploring the campus with their mentors as tour guides. The tour took a whole hour because the campus was huge. Some of the students were getting a bit tired, and Jennie had told them to deal with it, so they did. 

Yoo Jung doesn’t mind, because woah, she now realizes why this university harbours rich people, the facilities were amazing. Swimming pools, wide sport fields, computer rooms, a gymnastic room, a whole food court with well known restaurants and snack stores, there’s even this building a bit further back near the dorm that works like a mini mall and a supermarket. Yoo Jung could’ve sworn the campus might as well be a city.

There were different kinds of laboratories, an art room, a music room complete with recording studios and private rooms with different music instruments, there are also average classrooms that are super wide and spacious it could probably fit 100 people in, but of course with a modern like interior, comfortable and neat. There’s also a greenhouse and a garden that was beautiful. 

Needless to say the campus was a whole package, and Yoo Jung wonders, if those people who reserve executive rooms in the dormitories would ever leave the place. Yoo Jung was comfortable enough during the tour, walking in between Lisa and Soo Ra who kept commenting how incredible the facilities are. Lisa on the other hand just smiles while sometimes checks on her phone. They met another group and the mentors greets each other, well Taehyung did, with his boxy smile and wink, while the other mentor just laughs with his heart shaped mouth, the girls from his group almost died from the wink. Yoo Jung admires Taehyung’s friendliness. 

When lunchtime comes the mentors told everyone to eat at the food station. A.K.A the food court with all kinds of food. It was heaven. The students were eager to sit down and eat so when Yoo Jung enters the big ‘cafeteria’ it was packed with students and the seat was mostly occupied. It was crazy how everyone fits because sophomores and senior students were present as well. She noticed how the right side of the room was for the sophomores and seniors while the left side was for the freshman. 

Soo Ra drags Yoo Jung and Lisa to a table nearby. It was occupied by a few people already and they took the empty space on the far right. The tables and chairs looks expensive and modern like as well. The whole place is and Yoo Jung feels a bit flustered with all the privileges she was getting, she imagines Han Woo and Suho, her little brothers, jumping and running around the place happily.

“So what do you guys want to eat?” Lisa asks, putting her phone down now that her stomach grumbles for food.  
Yoo Jung hums. She remember being broke, and only had a few won for a convenience store ramen and some important things she’ll need, she skipped breakfast, would it hurt skipping lunch too? It’ll only be for a day or two until she finally found a job.  
“Well, I heard there’s Manny’s Salad, they said it’s the best diet salad ever! I’ve been wanting to try.” Soo Ra said, holding her wallet in anticipation. 

“I’m more to a meat person, but salad works too.” Lisa said, they both looks at Yoo Jung who was quiet. 

“Oh, I’ll skip -” 

“WHAT? No!” Soo Ra cuts in, Yoo Jung blinks, surprised by the sudden interruption.  
“It’s okay, I’m not that -”

“Shh, you’re going to eat. Who doesn’t eat lunch anyway? I mean sure I’m on a diet but that doesn’t mean I should let my stomach suffer from starvation!” Yoo Jung frowns, she doesn’t want to starve, but she was having a bit of a financial crisis. Noticing how Yoo Jung wasn’t making any move, and the place was getting a bit more crowded, Lisa stands. 

Before she knew it, they were food on the table. 2 bowls of salad and rice with some roasted beef and kimchi. 

“Bon Appetit!” Soo Ra says before quickly diving into her salad, she moans in satisfaction.  
Lisa tries her own and smiles. Yoo Jung just stares at the food before her. Lisa had bought her this, and she couldn’t stop thinking about how much it costs. Because how much does it costs? 

Lisa suddenly laughs. “God, why are you thinking out loud?? Chill will you? It’s really good, and don’t worry about it, you don’t have to change my money or something.” She said in a casual manner that somehow did not fit her calm and neat attire. Yoo Jung was glad she met nice people on the first day. 

“Thank you.” She said and Lisa gives her a nod. Yoo Jung finally unwraps everything and started eating. That’s when she spots their mentors entering the room. Kim Taehyung with his wooden skateboard and Jennie Kim walks towards a round table that’s located in the middle of the room. She saw the other mentor that they bump into earlier who welcomes Taehyung to the table with the familiar smile. The other seniors or sophomores on the table suddenly laughs at something Taehyung said. Taehyung slung an arm on Jennie before winking at her which gotten an eye roll, and the group laughs again before giving them a place to sit. 

Yoo Jung didn’t know why she was watching everything intently, but she feels a bit warm inside. Then her attention comes back to her new friends who was talking animatedly. 

“So like, what about you Yoo Jung? Where do you come from?” Lisa asked, taking another bit of her salad while looking at the girl who sits beside her. 

“I’m from Busan.” Yoo Jung says proudly, that earns a nod from Lisa and Soo Ra. 

“Busan, really?” This catches their attention because none of them said a thing. The voice came from a girl who was suddenly sitting beside Yoo Jung. She was stunning too, just like any other girls in the campus. Her nails glints, and the first thing Yoo Jung noticed was her thick make up. The girl smiles tightly. 

“You know the Jeon’s son?” She says in a sultry voice. Suddenly leaning towards Yoo Jung.  
Yoo Jung feels a bit uncomfortable, but answers anyway. “The, I’m sorry, who?”  
This stops the girl to lean closer, instead she backs up and arched an eyebrow. She eyes Yoo Jung from top to bottom before snorting. Her expression turns into something close to disgust?

“Uh, nevermind.” she said before leaving. Yoo Jung frowns. What just happened? And who is this Jeon guy?

Soo Ra groans before rolling her eyes. “Of course there will always be someone bitter around. Don’t worry about it Yoo Jung. She’s just jealous you were born in the same city as the boy.” She said before sipping on her orange juice. 

Lisa nods. “Yeah. We probably have to put up with more people like her, but we got your back. Anyway, It’s amazing how you got in with a scholarship!” She said proudly, patting Yoo Jung’s back. 

“Wait, how did you know..”

“Well, I just pegged you’d be the smart one.” Lisa said with a smile.  
Yoo Jung smiles shyly. 

“By the way, you guys interested in gossips? Wanna hear some good ones??” Soo Ra asks as she pushed her empty salad bowl away. Her eyes glints in an unreadable expression as she folds her small hands.

Lisa shrugs. ”Not a fan, but I ended up hearing them anyway.” She said.  
Soo Ra turns to Yoo Jung who looks a bit lost. Yoo Jung wouldn’t call herself anti social, but she did struggle a bit in socializing for a few years back, especially being at the lowest economy chain. So, she never took part in gossips or is even interested in hearing them. Even if it was about her, she didn’t really care. 

“I never pay attention to them.” She finally explains. Soo Ra pouts at her new friends’ comment. She didn’t really liked gossips as well, but she really wants to spill some tea and no one seems interested. 

“Oh come on! I’ve got a few that’s really fun! And I promise you it’s nothing negative.” She says quickly with puppy pleading eyes. Yoo Jung learns how persuasive Soo is. So after a beat of silence, they nodded. 

“Yay! Okay so, the first one is about our campus. I mean I’m sure you guys knows this already, but I really want to talk about it with someone so, oh my gosh! Can’t you believe we’re in a campus filled with celebrities!” Soo Ra says excitedly, moving her hands around. 

“Yay. How fun,” Lisa says sarcastically and Soo glares at her.  
“I’m serious! Even our mentors are celebrities, like can you believe?” She said with her wide eyes. Yoo Jung listens excitedly. So that’s why almost everyone was in awe when they saw Jennie Kim and Kim Taehyung. 

She quickly learns that Jennie Kim is a model working for Chanel, she had her face on billboards and magazines, sometimes on the television too. Yoo Jung makes notes about checking them out later. While Kim Taehyung, who was very good looking, was a model as well but he works for Gucci. But besides that, he also inherited the famous and successful Kim Group company as the first born son of Kim Jong Suk, and Cha Tae Hee. Soo Ra said Taehyung’s family is one of the richest. Yoo Jung listens, and now knows about all kinds of celebrities that studies at SG University. From actor, actresses, idols, top models, even some young CEOs, there are also young filmmakers, and many more. It’s a campus with crazy rich asians. 

“It’s crazy right? They are all good looking too!” Soo Ra beams giving her phone to Yoo Jung to see all the rich students that Soo Ra followed on GIT. Yoo Jung saw Jennie’s posts and some girl named Jisoo. 

“Oh, and that Jeon’s son that bitter girl asked about,” Soo Ra suddenly whispers. “It’s Jeon Jungkook.” She said pointing to someone who sat a few tables behind them. Yoo Jung and Lisa peeked, it was a little bit crowded on the table. Jeon Jungkook was sitting in the middle, with jet black hair that reveals his forehead. There were girls, sitting across him and some probably tried to sit next to him, but there were 2 boys sitting on either side of Jungkook. Not allowing the girls to literally fawn over him. One of the boys was even flirting. They noticed the girl who approached them earlier is now sitting across Jungkook. But Jungkook just leans on his chair, looking at his phone and didn’t pay any attention to what was happening around him. 

“I guess the rumors were true, he is incredibly handsome, definitely the freshman’s top star.” Soo Ra said, biting her lower lip. 

“Who is he?” Yoo Jung finds herself asking. Soo Ra smiles. “He is Jeon Gun Tae’s Son.” She said, as if that particular name explains everything, which of course doesn’t, because who is that? 

Noticing Yoo Jung’s confusion Lisa steps in. “Jeon Gun Tae is the owner of Jeon Corp. One of the largest corporation in South Korea. The guy owns dozens of Hotels, restaurants, and some clothing brand across Seoul. Anyway, everyone knows how rich the Jeons are. The Kims and Jeons are top tiers. Rivals you could say.” Lisa explains. 

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it. Everyone’s excited about Jeon Jungkook because Gun Tae never revealed him, he studies in a private school in Busan, before moving to Seoul to study here. He’s getting ready to inherit the company I guess. It’s like a face reveal.” Soo Ra adds, finally aware of her messy hair and is trying to fix them. 

Yoo Jung downs the information and feels a bit embarrassed for not knowing something everyone knows about. Soo Ra continues her gossips about the rumored celebrity relationships in their campus, and many more. Soo Ra and Lisa shares about their family as well. Lisa’s family co-owns a few companies under the Kim Group, while Soo Ra lives comfortably with her parents that works overseas. Yoo Jung shares about herself too, about her little brothers and grandma. Sadly, she couldn’t bring herself to talk about farming, that’s nothing wrong with it, but something tells her to keep quiet. They keep talking excitedly about a bunch of stuff until the bell rang and everyone was out of the room. 

The day continues with uneventful lectures. After lunch they were gathered in a lecture room and a professor explained about regulations, campus rules, and its system. The students will start studying with their selected subjects and schedules the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, the students will receive their schedules and pick a club to join, and by the end of the night, at night to be exact, there will be an initiation for the new students held by the older students. 

By 2 in the afternoon, all groups emerged and gathered in the main hall for Park Cho Hoo, the principal’s speech. After it ends, the students are allowed to go home, or explore, basically a free time. Instantly everyone swarmed around their mentors now free to go, they took pictures and chatted away. A crowd forms around the most popular boy. Everyone starts socializing, but Yoo Jung finds herself frozen on the spot. She stayed close to Lisa and Soo Ra that manages to have some boys around them already. But none of them bat an eye on her. 

Yoo Jung decides to just leave the scene and go home. So she had bid goodbyes, Soo Ra lives in one of the dorms and asked if they could have a sleepover to strengthen their fated bond. Yoo Jung tried not to cringe at the word ‘fate’. Yoo Jung politely decline the offer, because she wasn’t done settling in, she remembers how messy her apartment room still is. Lisa had some work to do after, so she couldn’t make it too. In the end they left the hall together. 

“Hey, hey! Let’s take a picture together, like for memories. We can look back at this picture next year and be all like, OMG I looked like that on the first day?” Soo Ra said, opening the camera on her phone excitedly. Yoo Jung smiles in anticipation, she had never taken pictures with anyone. Lisa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and nods in agreement. 

They lean closer to each other and Yoo Jung raised her phone. With wide smiles and laughter, they took some selfies. After a few poses, and some silly faces, Soo Ra giggles and types something on her phone. “These are so cute! I’m posting this.” She squeals as she posts the pictures on GIT. 

[ Pict ] (Tagged, LalisaM, SongYJ)

Kim_SooRa /Oh My God! Orientation Day! These girls rock! <3 <3 #Firstday #We’regoingtobecomeBffs #Girlsquad/

Yoo Jung smiles at her new friend’s excitement. “Oh! By the way, you guys got the club form right? Which club do you want to join?? Let’s join the same club together!” Soo Ra said excitedly. 

“Let me check,” Yoo Jung said, rummaging her black sling back for the form, but found her apartment keys, notebook and wallet instead. She tries rummaging harder, but nope, nothing. This is bad. It might sound unimportant, but the form was a special one, it’s an official form with the student’s name on it. They would have sent it digitally, but using a paper is like testing the person’s responsibility. And yoo Jung had lost it. Should she panic? Probably.

“Hey, Yoo Jung, you okay?” Lisa asks, genuinely worried because of Yoo Jung’s sudden panic. 

“Uh, I think I lost the form.” She says furrowing her eyebrows, trying to remember when she last hold it. Soo Ra pats her back. “Hey it’s okay, you probably accidentally left it in the lecture room or something.”

“Yeah, and it’s an important form so there’s no way someone would throw it out, maybe the mentors found it, come on let’s find it, there’s still time.” Lisa said, already walking back to the building. Soo Ra nods happily and Yoo Jung took a deep breath. 

“Lalisa! Lalisa Manoban!” Someone shouts from behind them, and all three turns their head. A tall boy with light purple hair and an all black Burberry outfit looks at Lisa. Lisa expression was unreadable. The boy nods towards a black Bugatti car that parks on the parking lot. 

Lisa sighs and turns back to the two girls who looks surprised. 

“Yoo Jung, I’m sure you’ll find your form, I’m sorry but I have to leave.” She said with a guilty smile. The girls nods. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it, see you tomorrow Lis!” Soo Ra said. Lisa waves a goodbye and walks towards the boy. The boy holds her by her waist and they walked to the car. Soo Ra and Yoo Jung exchanged glances. 

They walked back to where the lecture room was but Yoo Jung had asked Soo Ra to wait at the front of the hallway while she fetch the form on the other end of the hallway. She was about to slide the big door when she heard voices inside. 

“I can’t believe we were even together! We’re done.” She heard a girl screaming.  
“You won’t even let me explain?” Her eyes widens, she recognized the deep voice.  
“I don’t need your goddamn explanation! Your whole being explains enough.” then she heard heels stomping her way.  
Yoo Jung panics and move away from the door, she leans next to the doorframe, pretending to read her notebook, and the door slides open roughly, a girl stomps out, passing by Yoo Jung who was clutching on her notebook like her life depends on it. 

She heard a long sigh that comes from the lecture room. She feels like she is intruding a very personal moment, so she decides to leave, but a hand lands on her shoulder, stopping her. She yelps in surprise. She turns and finds the Kim Taehyung himself standing before her with his thick eyebrows furrowing. His gaze was a bit intimidating and Yoo Jung took a step back.

“I uh,” she starts not knowing what to say. Taehyung chuckled and Yoo Jung froze. She feels weird twists in her stomach. 

“You’re from my group, right? Oh, and I think I almost bumped you this morning. Sorry about that.” Taehyung said with a small smile tugged on his lips. He Leans sideways on the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest. 

Yoo Jung gulps. “...Yes, I’m Song Yoo Jung, and it’s okay..and you must be… Kim Taehyung Sunbaenim.” Yoo Jung says quietly, not sure of how to address the older boy.  
Taehyung laughs. “Cut the sunbaenim out, just call me Taehyung.” He said with a charming smile. 

Yoo Jung nods carefully. “So, what were you doing? I thought the assembly ends already?” Taehyung said, slowly. Yoo Jung panics internally, did he know she had accidentally eavesdrop  
on whatever it was that happened in the lecture room? 

“I lost the club f-form,” She stutters, Taehyung looks at her. “Well, it’s not exactly lost, I probably left it in the lecture room, so-” She stops when Taehyung flashes a folded paper in front of her.

“Ah, My form!” She says happily and snatches the paper from the boy’s grasp. She realized what she did and gasps immediately. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to grab it.” She quickly says before bowing a few times. Taehyung watches in silence, his cat like eyes widens. “Woah woah, it’s okay.” He said stopping her from the excessive bowing. Yoo Jung stops and smiles. “So, um, thank you for finding it...Taehyung.” She said. Her cheeks had probably turned red from embarrassment. Why is she suddenly messing things up? 

“Your very welcome Yoo Jung-sii.” He said politely before bowing playfully. When he stands back up he smirks. Yoo Jung did not saw that coming and in reflex she covers her face with her notebook. “So yeah.. uh, thanks and see you!” She said and bowed before running off to Soo Ra, leaving Taehyung alone. 

════════════════════════

It was around 5 pm by the time she almost arrived at her apartment complex. She purposely dropped off at a station before the actual one to drop by at the convenience store.  
The door rings as she pushed it open. The convenience store is located near a park, the park was pretty crowded but the store wasn’t. She smiles at the curly haired girl behind the cashier who probably works as a part timer at the store. The girl smiles back sweetly. Yoo Jung walks towards the instant ramen area. There was a dispenser, and a ramen maker just in case the customers are interested to make an instant ramen right there. The store was relatively big, there were a few tables and plastic chairs in front of the cashier. 

Yoo Jung once again checked her wallet, making sure the money was still there. When she confirmed it, she picked her favorite instant ramen. She remind herself to buy a small pot, a few bottles of water and chopsticks. After a quick calculation, she was only able to buy about 5 instant ramen and one pack of bread for food. She was standing near the snack area, looking at all the delicious snacks on the racks. She had a few won left for a snack or two, and she was having a hard time choosing between chips or biscuits crackers. She always needed snacks to survive her all nighters. 

Yoo Jung bit her lip, thinking. When suddenly she heard a voice, not far from her, singing quietly to the kpop song that was playing in the background. The voice was soft, calming, and sweet. It was like a lullaby. She looked to her left, and saw the voice coming from a boy in a black hoodie and ripped blue jeans. He was looking at the snacks too. When she looks at his face, she immediately recognized him.. 

He’s Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Gun Tae’s son. The popular boy among the freshman students. The one Soo Ra had called the ‘top star’. Back at the campus, the boy looked untouchable, but right now, he looks strangely… normal. There was still some parts of him that screams rich, like his rolex watch and shoes, but he looks just like any other boy. Except his good looking face, because yes, he was very good looking. Good looking people look more good looking from up close. Yoo jung had summarize.

The boy noticed he was being watched, and stops singing. His head snaps to Yoo Jung who was still staring. They stared for a few moments. 

Yoo Jung finds herself panicking internally, again, because she was caught staring and now somehow Jungkook was staring back at her. So she did the obvious: she bows. Jungkook raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh, I’m sorry for staring.” She said when she stands up straight. Jungkook looks away slowly, eager to just grab the snack and leave before the girl does anything weird. So he almost grabs the snack, but found the girl now standing a bit closer, extending her hand to him. She wears a sweet smile. 

Yoo jung figures since they’re both freshman, it’s okay to befriend each other right? She might even get herself her first ‘boy’ friend and that’s interesting to write on her life story. So she had walked closer and extended her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Song Yoo Jung. But you can call me Yoo Jung.” She said, learning from what Lisa did, introducing herself first. Jungkook looks sceptical. Yoo Jung wonder if it was because he didn’t know who she was. 

“I’m a freshman too at Seoul Grand University.” She explained, still extending her hand. Jungkook looks at her carefully before finally shaking her hand. Yoo Jung almost gaped at the sudden action, because she was sure he was about to turn back and leave. 

“Jeon Jungkook.” Yoo Jung froze. Good looking people have amazing voices. She notes. Then she smiles. 

“Happy to meet you Jungkook. I have to go, so see you tomorrow.” She said and bows before walking to the cashier. Yoo Jung tries to conceal her happiness for successfully making another friend. Not noticing a very confused Jungkook now calling his friend because he suddenly forgot which snack he was supposed to grab. 

════════════════════════

It was when Yoo Jung arrives at her apartment and lay down on the cold hard bed that she realized how exhausted she was and how weird her day was.

She unexpectedly made good friends on her first day. She smiled at the thought.  
And despite the weird things she saw, Kim Taehyung’s conflict with that pretty girl in the lecture room or meeting the Jeon Jungkook singing in a convenience store, she was happy.  
This wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
With happiness still floating around her, she got up to cook some instant ramen.

════════════════════════

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked that, I promise it'll get better along the way since that barely touches the plot, so stay tune!  
> \- Angie


End file.
